L'origine de la vanité
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS. Nous la connaissons tous. Gothel, une soit disant mère, aimante, protectrice et pourtant vaniteuse, égoïste et cruel. Mais que savons-nous d'elle et de sa longue existence ? des vraies raisons qui l'ont poussé à devenir celle qu'elle est devenu aujourd'hui ? Voilà ma théorie.


**L'origine de la vanité**

Gothel. Mère Gothel. Nous la connaissons sous cette identité. Figure maternelle pour une jeune fille blonde à la chevelure magique. De nature protectrice, aimante, soucieuse de sa fille. Mais hélas de caractère accaparante, vaniteuse et sarcastique. Voilà ce qu'elle est, et de comment une jeune princesse enlever par cette femme à sa naissance, l'a connu.

Mais pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? quelles étaient les raisons qui l'ont poussé à avoir un tel caractère, un tel comportement, au point qu'au final, sa folie de garder sa jeunesse l'ont poussé à forcer Raiponce à lui rendre sa jeunesse par l'obligation et la force, laissant derrière elle cette image de mère, pour devenir un bourreau ?

Mais a-t-elle toujours était comme ça ? même dans les premières années de sa longue vie ? et d'où vient cette vanité absolue ? voilèrent les explications plausibles.

Vers les années 1300, dans une ville du sud de la France, vivait une jeune femme, approchant de la trentaine, très belle, et qui se nommait Gothel. Au temps de sa jeunesse, quiconque la voyait pensait d'elle que c'était une femme charmante, élégante, et qui avait beaucoup de tenue.

Sa principale qualité était qu'elle était dotée d'une beauté qu'aucun homme ne pouvait être insensible. C'était sa plus grande fierté, et elle faisait tout pour que cette beauté ne la quitte jamais. Elle prenait soin d'elle, de sa peau, de son visage, de ses cheveux et elle tachait toujours de se montrer coquette en toutes circonstances.

Elle aimait rivaliser avec la beauté des autres jeunes femme de sa ville. Les rendre envieuse, jalouse, et attirer les regards des hommes lui apporter une certaine... satisfaction.

Mais parmi tous les hommes de la ville, il y en avait un. Un seul qui lui plaisait. L'homme que la plupart des femmes convoitées et qui étaient, selon elles, l'homme le plus beau, le plus séduisant, mais le plus humble, le plus gentil et le plus humain des hommes de la ville. Il était grand, la trentaine, des cheveux aussi noirs que le plumage des corbeaux, des yeux d'un bleu clair et intense, une peau légèrement bronzée, bref, pour la plupart d'entre elles, il était l'homme idéal.

S'il lui plaisait, elle sentait que ce sentiment était réciproque de la part du jeune homme. Cela avait commencé par des regards, des sourires, puis une approche par un compliment, causant un rougissement de la damoiselle et des regards foudroyant de jalousie de la part des autres. Puis un autre jour, une autre approche avait était de nouveau lancée par lui, pour entamer une simple conversation accompagnée d'une simple balade.

Gothel était satisfaite de l'intérêt que cet homme lui portait. Elle acceptait ses propositions de promenade, rougissait aux compliments, souriait face aux regards noirs des autres. De plus comme aucune autre femme n'osait l'approcher, pour s'expliquer avec elle, elle en jubilait.

Ils se voyaient un plus fréquemment, et au fond d'elle-même, Gothel commençait à s'ouvrir à lui et en oublier ses propres intérêts. Heureuse de connaitre ce sentiment d'amour qui la rendait heureuse, et de l'avoir trouvé, elle lui avoua ses sentiments lors d'une entrevue avec lui. Mais l'effet espéré n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait de sa part.

Il était devenu bizarrement pale, frêle, et détournant son regard, il prit peur, bafouilla quelques mots et s'enfuit, laissant la femme perplexe.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, c'est par hasard qu'elle entendit une conversation de cet homme avec plusieurs de ses amis. Elle sut alors les raisons de sa fuite. Il confia aux autres qu'elle lui avait avoué ces sentiments, mais qu'il la jugeait trop vieille pour lui et pour dire de fonder une famille. De plus il ne l'aimait pas, suite aux rumeurs circulant sur Gothel. Pour le village, il semblerait qu'elle soit une sorcière qui ferait tout pour garder sa beauté et sa jeunesse. Les mauvaises langues lui avaient même dit qu'il pourrait bien être une victime, qu'elle attirerait par des sentiments pour accomplir un rituel au fond de la forêt. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il s'en était détaché.

Gothel, blessée, vit donc l'homme qu'elle aimait sincèrement se marier avec une des mauvaise langues, très jeune et très belle. Puis elle vit progressivement sa grossesse, la naissance de leur fils, leurs joies et tout ce qui se rapporte au bonheur.

Malgré cela et la colère qui nourrissait son coeur, elle avait un autre souci plus important à ses yeux. Son visage commençait à avoir les premiers signes de vieillesse, comme les rides sur les coins des lèvres et des yeux, etc. Et malgré tous ses bons soins, cela n'avait aucun effet, à son grand désespoir.

Ses concurrentes riaient d'elle de voir que sa chère beauté commençait à se flétrir comme une vulgaire fleur. Elle s'était donc retrouvé seule, avec ses dernières traces de jeunesse qui laissait place à cette vieillesse qui l'insupportait.

De ce jour, naquit une haine du temps pour Gothel. Elle allait vieillir, le temps lui prendrait ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux et elle ne connaîtrez jamais le bonheur. Plus personne ne voudrait d'elle a cause de sa vieillesse et les hommes n'attendraient plus rien d'elle.

C'est ainsi que les années passèrent. Gothel avait fini par devenir une vieille femme aigri, seule, orgueilleuse, cruel, égoïste. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire et d'une cape rouge profond, reflétant la noirceur de son coeur, et refusant que la lumière et la beauté des douces couleurs des belles tenue lui apporte du réconfort et de l'espoir. Privée d'amour et d'amitié, elle vivait seule dans la forêt entourant la ville.

Mais tout changea pour elle un soir où elle faisait une promenade nocturne. Elle vit une goutte d'or tomber du ciel et s'écraser sur le bord de la falaise. Intriguée elle se dirigea vers ce phénomène étrange, pour finalement voir qu'une fleur avait poussé à l'endroit ou la goutte était tombé.

Elle s'en approcha et examina avec prudence la mystérieuse et magnifique fleur jaune et violette. elle la trouvait tellement jolie, qu'elle s'était mise à caressait ses pétales de ses longs doigts tremblant et ronger par le temps et la vieillesse, et à chanter une chanson dont elle inventa les paroles sur l'instant.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que la fleur réagissait à ses paroles, et elle s'illumina le temps de la chanson. Gothel vit par magie et miracle ses mains retrouver leur beauté et leur souplesse. Son corps entier avait subi le changement ! Elle avait retrouvé sa jeunesse...

Appréciant cette nouvelle jeunesse et le pouvoir de cette fleur, elle entreprit de garder rien que pour elle le secret. Elle la cacha donc sous un faux bosquet à l'abri des regards.

Plusieurs centaines d'années passèrent jusqu'en 1780. Gothel avait vu mourir tous ceux et celles de son village, de son temps, ainsi que toutes ces femmes détestable et moqueuse, l'homme qu'elle avait aimait, sa détestable épouse, et leur enfant.

Régulièrement, elle était venue retrouver sa jeunesse auprès de sa fleur magique. Toujours en chantant sa chanson. Elle était heureuse de ne posséder que pour elle ce don du ciel elle en avait même retrouvé le gout de porter de nouveau des couleurs avec une belle robe rouge foncé, mais gardant sa cape sombre.

Mais hélas, rien ne dure comme on dit. Après avoir de nouveau obtenu les bienfaits de son secret, elle vit les gardes du royaume, qui venait de se faire construire plus loin, sillonnait la forêt a la recherche de la fleur magique aux pétales d'or qui guérit tout. Ils la cherchait pour guérir la reine et leur futur bébé.

Ils la trouvèrent, et Gothel assista impuissante à la perte de son bien. Le lendemain, elle entendit au village du royaume que la reine avait survécu et qu'elle avait donné naissance à une jolie princesse aux cheveux d'or.

Se disant avec certitude que le bébé devait avoir les pouvoirs de la fleur, elle décida donc de se faufilait le soir même pour voler juste une mèche de l'enfant. Arriver dans la chambre et prés du berceau, elle chanta à voix basse sa chanson.

La chevelure du bébé s'illumina et au contact de sa peau avec les cheveux, Gothel retrouva sa jeunesse ! elle prit donc de quoi couper une mèche, mais l'effet fut inverser. La mèche devient brune, et Gothel redevint une vieille femme.

Si elle voulait continuer de vivre et de rester jeune, il lui faudrait alors faire un acte horrible. Arracher l'enfant à sa mère, pour l'emmener avec elle et en sûreté, le bébé et son pouvoir. Le roi et la reine assistèrent impuissants à l'enlèvement et entreprirent les recherches, en vain.

Gothel s'étaient installé dans une tour cachée, où elle éleva la princesse baptisée Raiponce comme sa propre fille. Ironie pour une femme qui prétendait ne pas vouloir d'enfant pour éviter de perdre encore plus de sa beauté physique à cause des métamorphose liées à la grossesse, et du fardeau que représente un enfant. le stresse, la fatigue, les pleurs, etc. Mais là c'était différent. L'enfant lui rendait sa jeunesse si elle chantait à son tour, tout en lui brossant les cheveux.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'aller dehors ? demanda la petite

- Le monde est bien trop dangereux pour toi. On y croise des gens affreusement égoïstes. Tu dois rester ici. En sécurité. Tu comprends petite fleur ? expliqua-t-elle avec une fausse gentillesse

- Oui maman. Avait-elle répondu d'une petite voix

Petite fleur. Tel est le surnom adorable qu'elle lui avait trouvé. C'était une façon pour elle de se dire que son trésor n'avait pas disparu et qu'elle la possède encore.

Les années passèrent, et Raiponce grandissait. Gothel faisait alors tout ce qu'il fallait pour pas que son trésor disparaisse encore une fois. elle la mettait en garde contre toute sorte de danger et elle était satisfaite de voir que sa « fille » l'écouter et lui obéissait aveuglément.

Elle ne nourrissait aucun intérêt, ni amour, ni compassion pour la jeune fille. La seule chose qui l'intéresser, c'était son pouvoir. Rien d'autre. Bien sûr elle le cacher en jouant la comédie, et ceux depuis 18 ans.

La suite, nous la connaissons tous.

* * *

_Oui. Encore un OS où je m'attaque cette fois à Gothel ! :D _

_Même que je n'aime pas cette femme, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur son passé et des raisons qui l'ont poussé à adopter un tel comportement. _

_C'est surtout les paroles de la chanson « N'écoute que moi – Reprise » qui m'on poussé à m'interroger sur elle et à faire cet OS. ^^_

_Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Reviews pour m'énoncer vos propres théories ? :D_


End file.
